godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah (MLP)
King Ghidorah (キングギドラ, Kingu Gidora), also known as The King of Terror, is giant Ghidorah dragon kaiju who first appeared in the 1964 Showa Godzilla film, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. He is the main antagonist in the Godzilla franchise, with Mechagodzilla being the secondary antagonist and Gigan being the tertiary antagonist. He is the leader of the Alien faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Alien faction members and Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth seaeon and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Showa ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' Planets, stars, entire civilizations have been destroyed in but a few moments. Passing their shattered and torn graves, cackling siren screams called into the night. Sweeping to the farthest regions on promises of bestowed judgment and death. Seething with destruction in its blood, the golden dragon King Ghidorah will conceal his form in the confines of his blazing fireball womb. The flames lying close to his blackened soul, filling the creature with life and energy. Then, in acts of only the deepest of sins, the ember stone egg is jettisoned off, crossing the black voids of space. Its destination: a new world to purge and decimate. Crashing to Earth, the creature's presence caused a reaction, awakening huge behemoths from their slumber. Godzilla and Rodan were reawakened. Meanwhile the ponies watched in horror as the demonic egg birthed huge scarlet flames. Fire and smoke that took on a life of his own, twisting and congesting into the night sky. Lashing against themselves and taking on the form of King Ghidorah. Spreading his wide leathery wings he took off and laid waste to all life that dare to see its godly form. However, the dragon met unexpected retaliation. Standing to defend Equestria, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra beat back the devil. His three heads covered in thick silk, King Ghidorah fled, flapping back to the cold arctic depths of space. ''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' Greatly angered by his thwarted advents he swore to bring, the King of Terror secretly returned to Earth and flew to the Badlands; consequently, one area that was unknown to the populace of Earth. Living in this world were a race of insect-like pony beings dubbed the Changelings. Seeing the monster as a perfect tool for their future planes, they captured the dragon. Following the next steps of their plan, they sent out radio waves to Equestria. Adam Williams and Starlight Glimmer arrived soon and were coaxed along with the rest of Equestria into allowing the Changelings to have Godzilla and Rodan. They begged for the monsters, insisting that the newly arrived creature King Ghidorah threatened to destroy them. Falling for the trick, Equestria allowed the Changelings to take the twin terrestrial Kaiju to the Badlands and successfully fight off the dragon. In exchange for the behemoths, the Changelings promised a medical drug that would cure all diseases. Deceit was brought, when the drug turned out to be a tape recording that told Equestria to surrender and become a new colony of the Changelings. If Equestria did not comply within 24 hours, the Changelings warned of the consequences. Needless to say, Equestria stood its ground and created a plan to fight back. However, the A-Cycle Light Ray Guns were still being constructed as Godzilla, Rodan, and King Ghidorah were released. Laying waste to anything that moved, the trio of monsters nearly succeed, when finally Equestria's technology prevailed. Released from their control, the monsters fought amongst themselves. Their ongoing war pulling them from a craggy cliff, and into the seas below. Only the space dragon surfaced, fleeing back to space. ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' Gliding through the frigid vacuum, the creature was again found. Seeing a god to add to their might, a race called the Nebulan Space Hunter M Changelings took control of King Ghidorah. Combing the horror with their own twisted cyborg Gigan, the two descended to earth and again nearly destroyed all of ponykind. Planes, tanks, masers, all fell before the might of the duo. Only through the courage of Godzilla and Anguirus, were the beasts sent into retreat, soaring into the fathomless regions of space. ''Destroy All Monsters'' Time passed on Earth and peace grew. Then on the brimming hour of the next century, another race of Changelings attacked. Calling themselves the White Changelings, the race quickly took control of all Equestria's Kaiju. Sending them out in waves, Equestria's defenses were weakened. Only through the will of the Mane Nine, did Equestria prevail and regain control of the Kaiju. However, the White Changelings were a noble and proud race and threw in their last triumph card: King Ghidorah was released on Equestria once again. The dragon struck against Godzilla, Minilla, Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Kumonga, Gorosaurus, Manda, Baragon, and Varan, fighting back viciously. The golden dragon knocked back the forces of Equestria for only a bit. In the end though, even the cosmic strength of the celestial beast was not enough and King Ghidorah was killed. Cast into the open maw of Equestria's land, never to be seen again. Heisei ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' Changelings from the 23rd century returned to Equestria's past to prevent the Godzillasaurus on Lagos Island from eventually mutating into Godzilla. The dinosaur was teleported to the bottom of the Bering Sea and in his place, they left three genetically engineered pets called Dorats that would eventually merge and mutate into the ultimate super weapon: King Ghidorah. It was the Changelings's plan to decimate Equestria in the year 1992, decades before it would ultimately become a corrupt superpower. King Ghidorah, their remotely controlled monster, would be their tool for Equestria's annihilation! The organic weapon of mass destruction was unleashed on Ponyville. King Ghidorah grazed Ponyville Tower and descended amongst the buildings of Ponyville except Princess Twilight's castle. The three-headed dragon exhaled his gravity beams, which caused massive explosions and citywide damage. After King Ghidorah was finished in Ponyville, he began to fly to Applewood, where he would cause even more damage! In order to counter this threat, Princess Celestia decided to use nuclear weaponry to mutate the dinosaur lying at the bottom of the Bering Sea. When she released a secret nuclear submarine to mutate the Godzillasaurus, little did she realize that the dinosaur had already undergone irradiation some years earlier. Godzilla was already born and as the nuclear sub approached, the towering titan destroyed it! The resulting radiation mutated the creature to an even greater extent and Godzilla now stood at an incomprehensible 100 meters in height. The unstoppable monster began to move toward the mainland. After King Ghidorah engaged in a brief aerial battle with the Wonderbolts, he landed to meet Godzilla face-to-face. After a brief exchange of their energy beams, King Ghidorah took to the sky. Circling around his opponent, King Ghidorah fired his gravity beams on Godzilla, who countered with his thermonuclear ray. The dreadful dragon slammed into his foe and King Ghidorah began to crush Godzilla with his feet. Suddenly the Changelings lost control of their ultimate weapon! Godzilla was quick to take advantage of this situation and the merciless monster grabbed the two squirming tails of his confused enemy. Godzilla lifted his foe into the air and slammed him into the ground. This savage attack continued and King Ghidorah was thrown aside. The detestable dragon rose once more and clamped onto Godzilla with his outer heads. His middle head coiled around the neck of the colossus and Godzilla began to foam at the mouth. Godzilla released his nuclear pulse and fired his thermonuclear ray. The horrible hydra's middle head flung into the air! As the maimed monster attempted to escape into the sky, Godzilla bore a hole through his left wing. King Ghidorah plummeted into the sea, where he was left undisturbed for two hundred years. Meanwhile, Godzilla began to march his way through the mainland. One terror was defeated, but another had just begun his terrible onslaught! King Ghidorah later returned as Mecha King Ghidorah. Millennium ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' Starswirl the Bearded's spirit surveyed the crystal floor of the ancient cave near a mountain. A stone statuette fell to its side and the transparent ground beneath the solemn spirit cracked and groaned. The radioactive dinosaur Gojira, the original Godzilla, had defeated the first Guardian Monster, Baragon. The second Guardian Monster, Mothra, was already on her way to do battle with Gojira. This new creature, lying in wait under the clear stone of the mysterious cavern, would be the third contender to face the tyrannical titan. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's mouths hung low as they watched one of Ghidorah's heads rise several meters above his own. The monster broke through his crystal tomb, ready to do battle with the monstrous menace that threatened the nation. Ghidorah departed from the mountain and followed Gojira into Ponyville. As the second Guardian Monster Mothra grappled with Gojira in Ponyville, Ghidorah emerged. The majestic moth retreated into the sky to allow Ghidorah a chance to destroy their aggressive adversary. The golden hydra's three heads clamped onto Gojira, injecting him with severe electrical shocks. The once invulnerable entity finally showed weakness as he lost balance and plummeted into a nearby building. Gojira countered this effective attack, though, by piercing Ghidorah's middle neck with his razor-sharp teeth. The lacerated neck of the three-headed dragon spilled with blood. As the two titanic terrors sliced through each other's resistant hides, Mothra prepared an ambush; however, her detestable foe merely flicked her aside with his massive tail. Ghidorah continued to inject electrical shocks into Gojira, but the heroic hydra was lifted and heaved into a building. The Guardian Monster was soon rendered unconscious by Gojira's scorching thermonuclear ray. As the mutated dinosaur prepared to fire a final blast, Mothra intercepted the full furious force of the attack. With Mothra and Ghidorah down for the count, both of the guardians were seemingly defeated. Following the destruction of the military counteroffensive by Gojira, a conflagrant Mothra arose from ruins of the once magnificent metropolis. She quietly approached the repugnant reptile from the rear. Gojira spun to meet Mothra face-to-face. The abhorrent beast reveled in the annihilation of the second Guardian Monster. Gojira had not yet prevailed over his powerful opponents, however. Mothra's life energy collected together and entered into her immobile ally. Ghidorah, now filled to the brim with an astonishing amount of raw power, awoke revitalized. He had ascended to a new level and now Gojira would have to face the full wrath of the Thousand-Year-Old Dragon, King Ghidorah! Taking the power given to him by Mothra in her dying moments, the three-headed deity was transformed. Birthed in illumination, King Ghidorah emerged, thrusting his gigantic wings outward. Rising in shining glory, Equestria's last hope stood ready to fight with the terrible titan of pony's ignorance. Gojira, ready for battle against his reanimated foe, unleashed a blast of his atomic breath at his airborne opponent. The tactic proved futile, however, as the breath collided with a shield obstructed around the guardian monster. Bathed in the glow of Godzilla's ray, King Ghidorah fired back, unleashing a sphere of stored energy at the nuclear terror. The collected energy contacted with deafening effects, as the surrounding waterfront was laid waste by the massive explosion that followed, while Gojira was thrust into the water. With his prey submerged, King Ghidorah gave chase. Slamming his body directly into Gojira, as the two monsters sank beneath the waves. The three-headed deity lashed out with its mammoth jaws, attempting to rend flesh from the bone. His effort was to no avail, though, as two Satsuma class subs arrived to bolster the strike against the nuclear titan. The Satsuma craft unleashed its D-03 missile against Gojira; however, the beast made use of the situation. Rotating his massive bulk, Gojira forced his three-headed opponent in the missile's path, as the D-03 blasted a hole in the creature's neck. King Ghidorah reeled in pain, as the original King of the Monsters beat back his foe with a blast of his atomic ray. Fate would not let Equestria's defender fall so easily, however, as a piece of the deity's statue plummeted into the water from above, breathing life back into the fallen beast once more. The creature wasted no time, as Princess Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer were falling from a collapsed bridge above. The guardian monster unleashed a powerful gust of breath, which cushioned their decent into the water, as King Ghidorah continued his attack against Gojira. Rising from the water to do battle with nuclear titan once more, King Ghidorah's body began to glow with a golden hue. The creature then unleashed its most powerful attack, as yellow gravity beams shot out from the creature's maws and struck the water's surface, sending waves churning into the night's sky. King Ghidorah refocused his attack, crashing his body into Gojira and unleashing the gravity bolts at pointblank range. The attack proved, ultimately, futile though, as Gojira's dorsal fins surged with the power the guardian monster was showering against it. Gojira then unleashed the stored energy in a single blast, decimating the three-headed deity once and for all. After his death, the deity's life essence joined with the other fallen guardians, Baragon and Mothra, as their combined force entered Gojira's body and dragged the monster down into the depths. Legendary ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' TBA Reboot ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' TBA Gallery King Ghidorah (1).jpg King Ghidorah (2).jpg King Ghidorah (3).jpg King Ghidorah (PS3).png King Ghidorah (1964).jpg|King Ghidorah in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster King Ghidorah (1965).png|King Ghidorah in Invasion of Astro-Monster King Ghidorah (1972).jpg|King Ghidorah in Godzilla vs. Gigan King Ghidorah (1968).jpg|King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monsters King Ghidorah (1991).jpg|King Ghidorah in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Ghidorah (2001).jpg|Ghidorah in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack King Ghidorah (2001).jpg|King Ghidorah in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack King Ghidorah (2018).jpg|King Ghidorah in Godzilla: The Planet Eater King Ghidorah (2019).png|King Ghidorah in Godzilla: King of the Monsters Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju